<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dessert for Eight by OTL_potato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774122">Dessert for Eight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTL_potato/pseuds/OTL_potato'>OTL_potato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dinner Party, F/F, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Garleans (Final Fantasy XIV), Group Sex, I have been enabled to make these men more, Legati of multiple Legions, Look I love these men, Minor Original Character(s), Mocking, Multi, Multiple Partners, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, TBH I don't know if I'm going to need dead dove but would rather be careful, Tags May Change, Treated like object, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTL_potato/pseuds/OTL_potato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Solus yae Galvus is blessed to have all of his Legati around one table for a lovely, but casual dinner. And as always, he has prepared them a wonderful dessert that they can all enjoy.</p><blockquote>
  <p>"My dear, these are my well trusted Legati. Will you please introduce yourself?"</p>
  <p>A thickness gathered in her throat as her eyes darted from face to face of the men. Between them they whispered about her, about how she looked, about what they'd do to her. She could see the hunger in their eyes as they took in her appearance; the wheels turning as they played over what could happen. She swallowed that thickness and lowered her chin towards her neck.</p>
  <p>"Good evening... I..." she struggled to say the words as nervousness boiled in her, "... I am His Radiance's Plaything... and I shall be your dessert for this evening..."</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dinner Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace/gifts">sun_and_solace</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is dedicated to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace">Sun</a>. It initially was a surprise for our RP we're still writing- Disgusting Shard. And then further enabling and questions their personalities and history grew. She's also helped me develop two more!</p><p>All of these Legati are from my own fucked up brain. And until proven otherwise this is my head-canon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening had been a joyous and entertaining one. It was not very often that Solus was able to get all seven of his Legati around one table in the capital. There were war stories to be passed, tales of grand battles, new magiteck research, rebellions quelled- the group could talk for hours in the privacy of the dining room.</p><p>Cornelius van Haos was the Legatus of the Ist Legion. Whenever he and Solus were together, the ashen haired older gentleman was always to his right. A previous mentor to the now-Emperor, he continued to lead the first Legion with a ceruleum fist. Given his girth and his ability to silence an entire army with his booming voice, he was respected by many, even if it was out of fear.</p><p>Mateus van Imparat led the IInd Legion- another senior to their Emperor. His strength was not in power, but in coin. His ability to bring high nobles of savage countries through simple bribes made dominating less about force and more manipulation. There were many shadowy markets that he'd come to lorde over, giving him access to things most common folks would not wish to partake in. Coming from a high reigning family it was thought he'd bought his way into his seat. The tall blonde however took many by surprise by his speed with a gunblade and his keen marksmanship.</p><p>A newer and younger Legatus, Xander van Nor of the IIIrd Legion brought a different power to the table than the other Legions. The beautiful dark haired Garlean could serenade a room with poetic words, radiating with empathy very unlike the other men at the table. Diplomacy was his task- to quell the angry defeated people and bring them to heel.</p><p>Zeromus van Xeulunii was possibly the most feared of the Legati. The leader of the IVth was a pure representation of terror wrought by the Garlean Empire: cold, calculating, uncaring. A man of perfection from his slick black hair down to his perfectly tailored uniform- he carried the air of one constantly frowning upon almost everyone as lesser until their worth was proven. Rarely would people see any sort of joy in his face, but it was generally the last thing seen by those pulled apart by the well known sadist.</p><p>The Legatus of the Vth, like van Nor, stood out from the group like a sore thumb. Egnaitus van Exmort was a tall muscular man, generally full of laughter as he taunted and teased everyone at the table- including their Emperor. His skill was less in battle and more with what he could create for his people. One of the first to follow Solus' ideology into cerulium, he became a focal point in weaponizing it for the military. It was a common story that this Legatus would let out a roaring laugh while tasering his own snarky Tribunus.</p><p>Rumors spread that Clovn van Palazzo had assassinated his prior superior of the VIth and took his seat. A man fascinated with poisons, chemicals, and of course anything that could slice flesh, the lanky blonde was feared by many, and filled even more with disgust. This man would do absolutely anything to dominate forces on the field and cause disarray by taking the heads of the leaders and mounting them to his own magitek armor. All the while he'd stare down the survivors with a face-splitting grin.</p><p>Septimus van Inger was the youngest of the Legati, but the power of the VIIth was not one to belittle. Cornelius was the powerhouse in pure strength, but Septimus was a weapon of pure speed. He cut through his enemies and even his own allies with single blows, utilizing his long gunblade with dangerous skill. If it was difficult to see Zeromus with a smile, it was far more unlikely to see anything akin to emotions in his golden gaze.</p><p>Though they sat with their Emperor, there was little need for formality. These were men who grew up together, fought beside one another, climbed the ranks side by side.</p><p>And this bond was so strong there was the mutual understanding that <em> nothing </em> left this room.</p><p>"Tell me Xander," Solus spoke up as he settled his fork beside his empty plate, "how goes the negotiations with the leaders of Kugane?"</p><p>The young man's brows furrowed towards his temple while passing his Emperor a sheepish smile. "Unfortunately, not well, Your Radiance," he noted with embarrassed honesty, "we've little leverage with them. Be it in coin, resources, or brute force."</p><p>"Being the largest trade state in the region, it is by no surprise that we cannot make an offer to strike an allegiance with us," Mateus noted sadly as he whipped his manicured hand up in the air beside his face. "The only item that they seem at all interested in was our cerulium, and of course we know better than to offer what is essentially the Queen Piece on our board."</p><p>Across the table from the IInd Legatus, Cornelius pulled his arms across his chest, lifting his head to ensure his beard did not get trapped beneath his arms. "To dominate the city would be a poor choice," he explained, each baritone note twisted with irritation, "attacks by sea are almost impossible with their expansive navy, and given our movement into Doma they are <em> well prepared </em> for an aerial assault."</p><p>"Their resources are not one to give up on, nor their prowess for trade," Solus began with his volume raised into a commanding tone, "while I'd much prefer utter submission, more time should not be spent on this. van Nor. van Imparat. You are to convene with van Esthar post-haste and draw up an accord with the Kugane trade head. We will allow them neutrality to remain stationed within the capital. There we can offer fair trade between us for eased travel to Doma."</p><p>Both Xander and Mateus nodded, and in unison replied: "Yes Your Radiance."</p><p>There was a serious presence around the table from the orders of their Emperor, except from one. Clovn with his legs crossed was teetering on the back legs of his chair during the entire conversation while he swirled the mostly-empty wine glass with an open hand. Dark blue eyes through narrow slits glanced over at the only empty place at the table. Settings were prepared, but were left untouched.</p><p>"Speaking of Medeia..." the gangling Legatus hummed each word on long high notes. The octave changed as he twisted his head to their Emperor. "Where could our <em> lovely </em> Silver Griever be?"</p><p>"You know she despises that title Clovn," Xander lamented from his seat across the round table, frowning with disappointment obvious on his soft face.</p><p>"She is delayed, but it is our hope she will be arriving soon," Solus explained without looking at the rest of the table while he finished off his wine. "Strong storms have delayed her airship, but she intends to be here for the occasion."</p><p>Egnaitus groaned audibly through his nose before slumping back in his chair. A side of one lip tugged towards the nostril while his thick dark blue brows flattened. "Don't tell us we'll have to wait for her to enjoy dessert."</p><p>The instant the point was mentioned the entire table, sans Septimus and Zeromus, let out a variety of groans. The complaints appeared unwarranted as Solus' neutral look pulled into a muted, yet still mischievous look.</p><p>"Gentlemen, do not fret," the Emperor hummed as he put his wine glass down, "She shall be bitter if we are to start without her, but I too would despise the thought of waiting."</p><p>His right hand raised, and with a snap movement shuffled behind the servants doors. Seconds later the dark wooden double doors swung open and three exited. Two of the servants were dressed in the same ashen grey attire, but between them they ushered in a woman who certainly would not fit in this formal dinner with the most powerful members of the Garlean Empire.</p><p>The under bust corset of black and red boning channels was the only semblance of real clothing she wore. Attached to the front were matching leather cuffs which overlapped her forearms across her stomach. Over her face she had both a thick padded blindfold which covered both eyes and ears to take those senses from her. A wrap of some sort covered the entirety of the lower half of her face with a single hole over her mouth. The combo of items covered almost every ilm of her face. The final part of her attire was a leather set of simple bottoms around her hips. They sat high on her waist with a leather belt and a key locked buckle, giving no one the ability to undress her.</p><p>All the Legati in the room watched her entrance, filling the space with different noises of appreciation: hums, whistles, snickers. Some of them passed hushed comments to one another with delightful grins, talking about the look of her or how generous their Emperor was for supplying another wonderful treat.</p><p>"Oh I was worried you'd not make use of those Solus!!!" Egnaitus burst out into hearty laughter while his eyes danced up and down the restrained woman. "Tell me tell me- how long did she last in those?"</p><p>Clovn snickered loudly as he stood from his chair and began dragging it around the table. "What, you didn't put one of your Tribunus in them yet?"</p><p>The taller Legatus scoffed. "Little shits wish. No, I've had far more fun putting shock devices in their armour."</p><p>"I cannot fathom how you would deal with such belligerent underlings," Zeromus noted with a touch of disappointment in his voice. Most of his words matched the utterly bored expression as he stared down the lady from his seat.</p><p>"van Xeulunii makes a point," the low and very empty sounding Septimus spoke up, "I am younger than most of my Tribunus but struggle not to keep them in line."</p><p>Xander looked to his colleague with a sheepish, almost concerned smile. "Septimus. You kill anyone who has dared try to usurp you."</p><p>Septimus' head turned only enough to see him in the corner of his eye. His flat look was broken by the smallest movement of his brows lowering towards the top of his nose. "You are not above doing the same."</p><p>"Only as a last resort!" Xander exclaimed with laughter in his voice, then passing a joyous smile to the younger Legatus, "No I keep my subordinates content in their jobs. And that loyalty has served me well that most times I no longer need to pull the trigger myself."</p><p>"Wait-" Mateus called out when surprise took him. He had pulled his chair away from the table as well, and as he stared at the woman with elbows settled on knees and his chin perched on his folded hands, a smile formed on his face. His gaze moved over enough to meet his Emperor's as his lips tugged into an impish grin with eyes practically sparkling. "Solus. You finally took my advice and visited my tailor??"</p><p>The Emperor lifted both of his hands and gave the man a dramatic shrug. "Far be it from me to hand wave your recommendations."</p><p>They fell to his side and he cast his eyes first over to Egnaitus, then back to Mateus. A corner of his lip pulled upward until he was smirking with a knowing look in his eyes. "I do sometimes wonder if all of these recommendations were not for my own entertainment... but all of yours."</p><p>Other than the two sturdy individuals, the entire room gave a variety of playful, dismissive reactions. They shook their heads, smiled nervously, laughed, or even wove either one or both hands in the air. They weren't lying, but they were also not being inherently honest either.</p><p>Solus shook his head and passed a muted look of amusement to his Legatus. He settled his elbow on the armrest of his large dining chair and then perched his head upon his loosely formed fist. His other empty hand moved off to the opposite side and off to his head he snapped.</p><p>The two sturdy attendants moved around the woman in a dance that seemed well practiced, but in a unison that was akin to bees working with one another. Buckles and locks were undone from the restraints around her hips and face.</p><p>One worker squatted beside her and gave the woman a couple pats between her thighs. She followed the request without question and spread her legs for him. The front and back of her restricting simple clothes split on the side, and without a flicker of any emotions the attendant drew it down slowly between her legs. Two thick dildos slid from both of her holes, and as she was freed from them her body trembled while moaning out the hole in her mask. Her snatch glistened in the dim light from the amount of slick that had gathered walking with them inside of her.</p><p>The attendant at her head pulled apart the belts on the back and eased the mask forward and up from her face. Again she shuddered as the silicone thickness that had been filling her throat slid out. All the while the dragging sensation along her gag reflex made her gurgle and heave until she was finally free of it. Desperately she gasped for air, caring not for the amount of saliva that drooled out the corners of her mouth.</p><p>Finally the thick blindfold was undone and pulled from her eyes. The soft fur lining had absorbed much of the tears that had dribbled prior, but there were still shimmering remnants of the salty liquid lining the bottom of her eyes. It took her several seconds for her to be able to adjust to the light as well as slow her racing heart and her heavy breathing. The figures in the room were murky for several seconds until she too could see the men gathered at one side of the table, dressed with similar tailored military uniforms of high ranking members. Redness swelled in her cheeks as the realization caused her insides to churn with heat.</p><p>The chair dragged along the floor as Solus pushed himself up to standing and moved over to the mostly-nude woman. In his hand was a leather leash that upon arriving at her side he snapped it around the o-ring on the front of her choker. A warm hand settled on the center of her back and once more she trembled.</p><p>"My dear, these are my well trusted Legati. Will you please introduce yourself?"</p><p>A thickness gathered in her throat as her eyes darted from face to face of the men. Between them they whispered about her, about how she looked, about what they'd <em> do to her. </em> She could see the hunger in their eyes as they took in her appearance; the wheels turning as they played over what could happen. She swallowed that thickness and lowered her chin towards her neck.</p><p>"Good evening... I..." she struggled to say the words as nervousness boiled in her, "... I am His Radiance's Plaything... and I shall be your dessert for this evening..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Look. I cannot explain to you how fucking extra I decided to be with these Legati. They are all inspired off of their original games and I am either subtle in their names or blatant. I have no chill. I am a dungeon master.</p><p>Ist - Cornelius van Haos (Garlan’s first name, Chaos) - Oldest<br/>IInd - Mateus van Imparat (Emperor Mateus, Emperor) - Second Oldest<br/>IIIrd - Xander van Nor (Xander, Darkness) - Second Youngest<br/>IVth - Zeromus van Xeulunii (Zemus, Zeul lunii / moon king) - Middle range<br/>Vth - Egnaitus van Exmort (I forgot, Ex-death combo) - Middle range<br/>VIth - Clovn van Palazzo (Clown, Kefka’s last name) - Middle range<br/>VIIth - Septimus van Inger (Seventh Angel) - Youngest<br/>VIII- Medeia van Esthar (Edna, Viii City) - Under middle range</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dessert is Served</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  The most obvious emotion in the room was lust. Hungry eyes danced over her nude form, or inhaled her wanton need drifting from her. There was such an intense focus from every one of them that she felt her insides do cartwheels in both unease and suspense. If she'd been able to she would have pulled her arms in front to hold her hands, but the cuffs attached to her corset kept then overlapped, removing any ability to cling to anything. She closed her legs tight together and shifted them, only to be suddenly reminded of her wetness.
</p>
<p>
  "What a lovely dessert this evening Solus!" Clovn exclaimed with his usual dramatic candor as he slapped his thighs and pushed himself up to standing. The chair even tumbled backwards from the force, but the only one to react was Zeromus who had been sitting beside him who shot him an irate look. 
</p>
<p>
  The lanky man crossed the room, his foot falls intentionally heavy. Solus stepped aside to allow the Legatus to approach and dropped the leash to keep it out of the way. With his hand on his chin he leaned in close to her and put his face an ilm or so from hers, forcing her to feel, or even taste his warm wine-laced breath. Like a serpent he moved around her, canting his head in one direction and twisting his long body around hers. All the time he let out ‘hmms' and ‘ohhs'.
</p>
<p>
  Each step and each noise made her heart jump a bit in her chest. Instead of following him with her own eyes she simply stared down at the floor. She attempted to keep her expression neutral, but she could not hide the little downturn of her lips or the way her eyebrows pressed towards her nose. 
</p>
<p>
  "And she's got plenty of meat on her!" 
</p>
<p>
  It was the only warning she received before his large palm struck her backside, giving out a resounding smacking noise, but also a painful screech from her. While she stood there shaking, hissing through her teeth as the handprint on her right buttock burned, Clovn was howling in amusement and joy. 
</p>
<p>
  Xander looked practically worried from his seat. He had been settled with his leg crossed over the other and a wine glass in his hand, but he curled back further into his chair and mouth turned into such a forlorn frown. "Clovn there is no need for such force. She's already so nervous-"
</p>
<p>
  "Nonsense," Zeromus interrupted as he lifted one hand and flicked it, "you care too much for savages, boy. She is no better than cattle, and we shall brand her if we so desire."
</p>
<p>
  The sound of branding made her heart leap into her chest and the woman's body tensed until she was stone. If only to hide the sudden feeling of terror she looked directly down to the floor and swallowed the thick lump in her throat. The tension in the room was only broken as Cornelius struck his boot against the carpeted floor.
</p>
<p>
  "Zeromus must you break absolutely everything you touch?" the older man bemoaned with a scowl on his face, "for how often we complain that I destroy our dessert, you and Clovn here are more likely to 
  <em>
    annihilate them
  </em>
  ."
</p>
<p>
  "But..." Egnatius perked up as he leaned towards the oldest Legatus, "... you 
  <em>
    do
  </em>
   tend to do that. I am sorry old dog but... it is much like trying to put an airship in a shot glass."
</p>
<p>
  Mateus and Clovn burst out into roaring laughter at the comment, and Xander soon followed with his own chuckling behind his hand. Solus at the wayside practically beamed at the comradery around the room, even when their tastes and methods did not meld well. They all could find common ground and enjoy it.
</p>
<p>
  "Speaking of dessert, I think it's time we get a good look at what dear Solus has brought for us." Seconds after speaking, the wide grinning Legatus snatched up the leash hung from her collar and gave her a violent tug. She'd not been prepared for such a motion given the suddenness of it and almost fell forward onto her face. Thankfully she had been quick enough on her feet to stumble after Clovn and bring herself back upright.
</p>
<p>
  He dragged her behind him almost like a show pony: the leash up over his shoulder, his back to her, and walking with a normal stride thinking the animal on presentation would be able to follow in stride. When he reached the table he turned swiftly on heel in his normal dramatic fashion, snapped a heel and pointed both hands to the empty spot on the table. "Up up!"
</p>
<p>
  The woman looked to the table and took that moment to try and still her rushing heart. Restrained like this she knew it would be difficult to do what was demanded, and that is what frightened her: to fail. His Radiance had already introduced her to how cause and effect worked under his reign, and given the demeanors in this room and comments, she wasn't inherently sure of her safety. 
</p>
<p>
  Still, she would not say no to a direct order and turned herself around so that her sore backside pressed to the edge of the table. It was much more difficult than she had thought, and without her hands it made the attempt harder. A couple times she jumped and tried to get herself up there, but instead kept grinding her bottom along the angled edge which made her hiss out from the red handprint on her buttocks. When she looked up she realized all the men's eyes were on her still: waiting, 
  <em>
    impatient
  </em>
  . So she tried again, and again, and again.
</p>
<p>
  Frustrated, or possibly bored of watching, Clovn clicked loudly out one side of his mouth and moved to her side and leapt up onto the table. As he sat himself down on it he grumbled under his breath how he had to do 
  <em>
    everything
  </em>
   and how 
  <em>
    useless
  </em>
   people were and they needed to stop being so 
  <em>
    boring
  </em>
  . His long legs flopped over the edge of the table on either side of her body, and he reached down to her waist to pull her up. 
</p>
<p>
  While he may have looked like a long, lanky man, under his uniform he certainly was hiding strength. There was no struggle in him or even a sound other than his own dramatic ‘up!' as he pulled her up onto the table between his legs. He made sure that when she was seated that her backside was pressed flush to his front. Heat swelled in her cheeks and added a touch of pink as she soon realized that his erection in his pants was snug against her plush bottom. 
</p>
<p>
  "Now," Clovn began as if he was twisting a tale or selling something to the other Legati in the room, "our famed Emperor has been so kind as to provide us such a wonderful dessert. I can promise you even from here the flavor of her cunt can be tasted on the air-" As if to accent that fact he pulled up one hand and twirled it in circles in front of his face to waft the air into his nose. "-tis such a delightful scent! One I know someone will want to devour given his fondness to do so."
</p>
<p>
  The group of men snickered and a few eyes turned towards Xander. There was no shame to be found in him as the young Legatus simply sat there with a beaming smile on his face. 
</p>
<p>
  "But I am very sure that all of you are simply despondent needing to wait so long," he continued dramatically as his voice twisted with false forlorn notes. 
</p>
<p>
  After a sigh he shifted both of his legs to slide his ankles under hers, and with his hands also on her thighs he pulled her legs upward and hung each over his own thighs. This left her completely spread with absolutely no means of hiding the glistening state of her sex. Reflexively she pulled her body backwards to hide against the taller man's torso as her breathing grew deeper with both heightened shame and desire. One of his warm long hands drifted between her legs while the other curved up her torso between her breasts, and eventually cupping her chin and forcing it up to watch the group.
</p>
<p>
  "Gentlemen," Clovn stated loudly while his fingers slid over her wiry hairs with two digits making their way between her wet lips. "Please allow me to 
  <em>
    cut the cake
  </em>
  ."
</p>
<p>
  A heartbeat after the comment was spoken, he used his fingers to spread her lips wide, bearing her weeping hole to the entire room. Shockwaves of both humiliation and heat darted up her spine from being revealed in such a way, but the gazes of the men in the room somehow looked more intense than prior, which made her quiver from top to bottom. There was nowhere to go and yet her head twisted in his grip and let out a rather pathetic whining noise.
</p>
<p>
  "See, what did I tell you Solus?" Egnaitus mentioned with a grin. He pulled himself up from sitting, dragged the chair a bit closer, then spun it on one leg so he could mount it backwards. His muscular arms crossed over the headboard and he rested his chin on top. "Perfect size! I can practically see her cervix from here."
</p>
<p>
  "While you may all mock her for it, it is in part a good thing," Xander perked up with a gentle hand wave and a soft smile, "other than the long eared ones or the more muscular tall people, most of the races cannot handle the size of pure Garleans. I've always preferred our treats to sing in delight-"
</p>
<p>
  "You and your focus on their enjoyment," Septimus interrupted his companion beside him while he stared blankly at the woman, "they're 
  <em>
    savages
  </em>
  , Xander. This one like all the rest are nothing more than fuck holes for us. It matters not how well they sing."
</p>
<p>
  The conversation around her was causing her heart rate to increase. Her mind tumbled after every insult they passed her: called her a savage, treated her like she was no more a person and instead the food descriptor that they kept giving her. Yet after all this waiting and being tugged around for so long with those things plugging all of her holes, she was already yearning to be touched. Their insults only exacerbated her need. She murmured another tiny noise of complaint in the need just to have Clovn move his hand down and touch her further. 
</p>
<p>
  Sadly, he withdrew it as he scoffed.
</p>
<p>
  "Oh little 
  <em>
    boy
  </em>
  ," Clovn whined as he patted her inner thigh, "what a sore sport you are sometimes. Rut and run as always. Just like in battle you're too fast that you don't even enjoy the-"
</p>
<p>
  His mocking paused and in an instant he let go of her chin so he could dive his hand off to the side of her face. Between two scissored fingers he caught the thin thrown dagger, the digits stopping the blade from making it's path to his shoulder. While someone may have taken offense and possibly retaliated, Clovn simply grinned.
</p>
<p>
  She, however, 
  <em>
    froze.
  </em>
   The sharp blade was just ilms from her face and she had felt the air on her cheek from the throw.
</p>
<p>
  "Oh dear boy... so dangerous."
</p>
<p>
  "Yes very much so," Solus mentioned from his dining seat again, irritation painted on his face. "We agreed there are to be no weapons at the table."
</p>
<p>
  Mateus's face churned in confusion and threw a thumb over his shoulder to the poised Legatus. "Solus, I'm very sure you're aware of his knife set in his bag."
</p>
<p>
  "At the 
  <em>
    table
  </em>
  ," the Emperor argued as his lips pulled to the scowl.
</p>
<p>
  "I am not at the table, Clovn is," Septimus stated plainly as his eyes turned to meet Solus'.
</p>
<p>
  The two of them stared one another down for several moments, filling the room with more tension. The problem with this silence was that after the shock of the weapon coming so close to her face, she could no longer keep her heart rate down. Her body trembled in Clovn's grip, her breathing heavy, and hot need kept pulsing through her veins. In an attempt to relax she sunk herself back against his shoulder and closed her eyes. To be touched- the desire to have 
  <em>
    something
  </em>
   between her legs after having been empty so long was making her mind unravel. 
</p>
<p>
  Finally, Solus drew up his arms and shrugged. His lips tugged into a smirk and he chuckled beneath his breath. "While you may be correct, I will simply edit the rule. No weapons used against the other Legati."
</p>
<p>
  There were no complaints by anyone in the room, and instead they nodded in agreement, passing comments to one another that it was a fair rule to have. Only a couple of them required such a line to be drawn, but they would not argue against their Emperor.
</p>
<p>
  Mateus stood from his chair and dusted the bottom of his pants with his hands, then pulled his uniform jacket until it was straight on his body again. His eyes cast around the room before passing the men a smirk. "Gentlemen, as I had won the draw, I shall be taking my first 
  <em>
    bite."
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  The tall blonde moved towards the duo on the table, and as he did he slid his fingers into the hook of his belt buckle, soon pulling the lip out. Seeing him approach, Clovn gripped her chin hard to force her eyes open and watch the approaching Legatus. 
</p>
<p>
  Seeing him undoing his belt she was soon reminded of why she was here. She was dessert. They would all have a ‘piece' of her, delighting themselves in however way they wished. 
</p>
<p>
  On one hand she was terrified being surrounded by so many strong Garlean men. The most powerful in ranking and possibly in strength of the entire Imperial Empire. 
</p>
<p>
Yet on the other, her insides were hot and throbbing with the thought of what plans they were obviously formulating in their minds. Scared, yet 
  <em>
    excited.
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shout out to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace">Sun</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Belle/pseuds/Ophelia_Belle">Ophie</a>, Hyz, Thala, and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertRaven/pseuds/DesertRaven">Aly</a> that enabled me with all of their god damned thirst for these random OCs I made for one RP scene.</p><p>If you're really fucked up but want a nice safe supportive place to be fucked up (or also like really really enjoy ffxiv fanfiction), might wanna check out the <a href="https://discord.gg/RHEBesD">Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>